Right Here, Right Now
by CreativeWritingSoul
Summary: Things were much different back when she learned she was pregnant the first time, her situation and everything around her changed. It's going to change yet again. CheyxVan.


**Disclaimer:  
** This is a complete work of fiction. There's no resemblance to actual persons, places and / or events. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do not claim to own Reba or anything to do with it at all. Character exposure in this story is completely non-profit and just for fun. I own nothing but my own plot-bunnies. Thank you.

 **Summary:  
** Things were much different back when she learned she was pregnant the first time, her situation and everything around her changed. It's going to change yet again.

 **Warning(s):  
** Possible coarse language. Not set within any specific season.

 **Genre(s):  
** Family, Hurt/Comfort

 **Pairing(s):  
** Van x Cheyenne

 **Rating:  
** T

 **Author's Note:  
** Hi everyone! I was watching the re-runs of this show on television and I was reminded exactly how much I loved it and still do. It isn't much, just a bit of fluff (which I don't usually write) and my mind carrying on with it. Please enjoy! You may even see me again around this category, ;D

* * *

 _ **A woman experiencing an unplanned pregnancy**_

 _ **also deserves to experience unplanned joy.**_

 _ **\- Patricia Heaton**_

* * *

I remember it like it was yesterday. I was the most popular girl in high school, Van was the most popular guy in high school - it was only right that we would be a couple. Together, we ruled the school with our combined popularity.

We had - erm, have. . . but focusing on then, we had the perfect relationship. He showed me off like the trophy girlfriend I was. I gave him all my spare time, I did him instead of my essays - it was great. We did lots of things together, he barely listened to me, I barely listened to him when we went on about our own interests, but it was one day I realized I was late. Really late.

I always got my womanly flow around the third week of the month, I was two extra weeks with no flow - but it was that moment of no period, that I _began_ to think about my boyfriend and I on a very serious level. He was a high school all-star quarterback - I was the top notch cheerleader, what if I _was_ pregnant?

Ironically the first thought wasn't even my parents, although that was a close second thought trust me. But I thought about my body and how it would get... bigger. I couldn't afford to get bigger, I only had three size options in my life - smaller, current and period, for when I felt bloated.

My thoughts then drifted towards my younger sister Kyra and little brother Jake. They were my family, my current family - never in a million years had I thought about creating my own. I wasn't sure if I was even ready to do so.

I felt the counter top of the bathroom sink under my cold, clammy hands as I took the pregnancy test in my bathroom at home. The ten minutes the pee-stick needed were the longest of my entire life. When it showed up with a tiny little plus sign, my chest felt heavy, I took a shaky breath and shoved it back into the box.

I'm pretty sure I even re-sealed the tape.

The next thoughts were how I was going to get the positive pregnancy test out of the house without my mom seeing it. I shoved the box in my purse and in all honesty I cried a little.

There were so many feelings, questions and what I thought might be consequences coming my way - it was so hard to handle.

I knew in my heart, the first person I had to tell was Van. I had to tell him, I couldn't leave it alone.

It turned out that he was the easiest one to tell, in fact he even seemed excited. I asked him about his football and he didn't seem fazed. If anything, he wanted me to tell him everything that was happening. When the baby moved, all of it. He was already thinking long-term after I just told him.

It also wasn't long after that, in which I became Mrs. Van Montgomery.

But that was then and this is now.

Here I sit in the same bathroom where I found out I was pregnant the first time, I was late and I had to pee so often it woke me up during the night. I had a feeling that I was in fact going to test positive - but I still had to have the confirmation. But deep down? I already knew.

That little plus sign gave me the reassurance I needed to talk to my husband. There wasn't a single thought in my mind as to whether or not I would carry through with it. Of course I would. I wasn't sure if we'd be able to handle it perfectly right away, there would be a lot of balancing to practice. Especially with the center of our world being our little girl.

There would be another little one soon and I needed to break it to the love of my life.

I disposed of the packaging much casually this time as I walked out of the bathroom, down the stairs to the front door opening. "There's mommy the mom-ster!" He said excitedly, it might seem immature to others - but to me, he's just being a fun father. "Also known as my smokin' hot wife." He leaned in and kissed me, which I graciously accepted as Elizabeth wriggled between us.

He set her down and I hugged him tightly. "Hello my handsome husband."

He raised an eyebrow, "Uh oh, what do you want?"

I grinned widely, "I don't want anything." I told him, lightly smacking his chest. "Although I do have something to tell you."

He knew me better than an open book. He knew my crazy family, all of it and every single part yet he was still here. He seemed to sense my slight urgent need. "Elizabeth, go on upstairs and play with your dolls honey. We'll be up later."

"Okay." She agreed, I watched our first child go up the stairs - she was getting to be very independent.

I felt his arms wrap around me again, "So, you summoned?"

I couldn't help the urge to smile. "I did. So Van, I'm just gonna come out with it, okay?" I asked him, kissing him yet stepping back. He still held my hands in his. "I think, I'm pregnant."

His face lit up like the Christmas tree did every year. "You are?!"

"I think! I said I think, Van. I'm pretty sure."

He picked me up and spun me around, hugging me tightly and kissing me feverishly. After a parting moment for a breather, he still looked on-top of the moon. Like he was invincible. We, were invincible. "That's awesome Chey, I can't wait. And Elizabeth's gonna be so excited, hell I'm so excited! I love you," he bent down to my still-flat stomach. "and I love you too baby."

It was this moment right here, right now - in which I knew that our little growing family would be filled with true, genuine love forever and always.

 **· ··^v´¯`×) * ( Reba ) * (×´¯`v^·· ·**


End file.
